


Kuss

by Sarren18293



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เป็นฟิคที่เคยเขียนเพื่อรวมเล่มค่ะ ผ่านมานานแล้วก็เอามาลงไว้ที่นี่ซะเลย</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuss

จูบแรกระหว่างบร็อค รัมโลว์และวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์ เกิดขึ้นระหว่างสมรภูมิที่กลางป่าสน

มันเป็นจูบรสชาติขมปร่า ผสมปนเปไปด้วยเหงื่อไคลและกลิ่นคาวคราบเลือด ซากศพของศัตรูมากมายนอนแน่นิ่งอยู่รายล้อม และทันทีที่ฝ่ายตรงข้ามคนสุดท้ายวิญญาณชีวิตปลิดปลิวออกจากร่าง จะด้วยสารอะดรินาลีนที่ตกค้างอยู่ในมันสมองก็ดี จะด้วยความไม่ยั้งคิดก็ดี หรือจะด้วยความโง่เขลาจนถึงแก่นก็ตามที ทว่าบร็อค รัมโลว์ในวัยหนุ่มก็สืบเท้าก้าวเข้าหาร่างที่เป็นราวกับมัจจุราชในสมรภูมิแห่งนั้น แล้วกระชากคอเสื้อของอีกฝ่ายเข้าหาตนเพื่อฝังรอยสัมผัส

หลายครั้งหลายหนที่รัมโลว์เคยนึกสงสัยว่าจะเป็นอย่างไรยามที่ได้แนบชิดริมฝีปากลงไปบนร่างกายส่วนใดส่วนหนึ่งของวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์ ความรู้สึกพลุ่งพล่านเต็มไปด้วยกามราคะจะสูบฉีดเลือดในกายของเขาให้ร้อนผ่าวราวกับถูกกัดกินจากภายในหรือไม่ หรือว่าแท้จริงแล้วรอยสัมผัสที่ได้รับจะไม่แตกต่างอะไรกับตอนที่เขาจุมพิตปืนคู่ใจของตนเอง มีเพียงความเย็นชืดจากโลหะ ความดุดัน และความด้านชา

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลของบร็อค รัมโลว์ประสานเข้ากับดวงตาสีฟ้าของอีกฝ่าย แปลกดีที่สีฟ้าในนั้นกลับไม่ทำให้เขารู้สึกถึงความสดใส ทว่ามันทำให้รัมโลว์นึกถึงก้อนน้ำแข็งที่ ณ ใจกลางนั้นมีเพียงเปลวไฟเต้นเร่าระริก ภายในอกของทหารหนุ่มทีม สไตรค์คล้ายกับมีบางสิ่งบางอย่างค่อยๆ เคลื่อนไหวเนิบช้าและรัดรึง โดยที่เขาเองก็ตอบไม่ได้เหมือนกันว่ามันหมายถึงอะไร

รัมโลว์ละริมฝีปากของตนออก ท่ามกลางลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนที่เป่ารด ชายหนุ่มเพิ่งจะตระหนักรู้ในนาทีนั้นเองว่าทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เป็นปฏิสัมพันธ์ระหว่างตัวเขาและวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์นั้น อยู่เหนือการคาดการณ์และการกำหนดกะเกณฑ์ใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น เป็นความลุ่มหลงอันไร้ที่มาแต่เพียงฝ่ายเดียว และไม่สามารถควบคุมได้แม้แต่น้อย

โดยตั้งแต่ต้นจนกระทั่งบร็อค รัมโลว์ถอนรอยจูบออกไปนั้น วินเทอร์โซลเจอร์มิได้จูบตอบกลับเขาเลยแต่อย่างใด...

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

จูบครั้งที่ห้าระหว่างบร็อค รัมโลว์และวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์ เกิดขึ้นในระหว่างภารกิจกำจัดนักวิทยาศาสตร์นิวเคลียร์ที่อิหร่าน

ณ ช่องเขาแคบ รัมโลว์เห็นรถยนต์คันหนึ่งแล่นออกมาด้วยความเร็วสูงผ่านกล้องสังเกตการณ์ในมือ ไม่นานนักเสียงกระสุนหนึ่งนัดก็ดังขึ้น ตามมาด้วยเสียงป่ายปัดของเครื่องยนต์ที่ไถลตัวพลิกคว่ำไปตามร่องแนว รัมโลว์มองดูร่างเล็กเส้นผมสีเพลิงของแบล็ควิโดว์ _นาตาชา โรมานอฟ_ ที่พยายามกระเสือกกระสนสอดตัวเองออกจากช่องกระจกรถอย่างเร่งรีบ พร้อมกับลากร่างของชายอีกคนให้ตามออกมาด้วย ชายหนุ่ม _หัวหน้าทีมสไตรค์_ กระตุกยิ้ม เหลือบสายตาหันไปทางวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์ที่กำลังยืนเล็งปืน Dragunov SVD ของโซเวียตไปทางบุคคลทั้งสองที่ห่างออกไปอยู่

แล้วกระสุนก็ดังขึ้นอีกหนึ่งนัด

มันพุ่งทะลุผ่านร่างของคนสองคน นักวิทยาศาสตร์หนุ่มทรุดฮวบลงกับพื้น เลือดสีแดงฉานไหลเปรอะท่วม ตายอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย ทว่านั่นไม่ใช่กับแมงมุมดำอย่างนาตาชา เธอฝืนร่างกายที่บาดเจ็บวิ่งข้ามถนนไปยังอีกฝั่ง ก่อนจะกระโดดข้ามรั้วลงไปที่หุบเหวเบื้องล่าง หายลับเข้าไปในดงแมกไม้

ทั้งรัมโลว์และวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์ปล่อยไป ด้วยคิดว่าไม่จำเป็นต้องเหนื่อยตาม นาตาชามิใช่เป้าหมายในการสังหารครั้งนี้ อีกทั้งเธอยังมีประโยชน์อีกมากต่อชิลด์และไฮดรา ยังมีเวลาที่จะกำจัดเธอได้ในคราวหลัง

บร็อค รัมโลว์คิดอย่างนั้นก่อนที่จะคว้าตัววินเทอร์โซลเจอร์มา แล้วประทับจูบลงบนริมฝีปากเย็นเฉียบของอีกฝ่ายอย่างแผ่วเบา

นี่ก็เช่นกัน

ยังมีเวลาที่จะทำให้วินเทอร์โซลเจอร์คุ้นเคยได้อีกมาก ว่านี่มิใช่ครั้งแรกที่พวกเขาจุมพิตกันและกัน ท่ามกลางสนามรบที่เต็มไปด้วยควันปืน

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

หลังจากจูบครั้งที่เก้า วินเทอร์โซลเจอร์ก็ถูกล้างความทรงจำใหม่อีกหน

อีกไม่ถึงสิบนาทีก็จะได้เวลาปล่อยยานเฮลิแคริเออร์ขึ้นสู่ท้องฟ้า รัมโลว์รู้ดีว่ากัปตันอเมริกาและพรรคพวกจะต้องบุกเข้าศูนย์บัญชาการมาเพื่อขัดขวางแน่ และแม้นจะเชื่อมั่นในฝีมือของตนและเหล่าทีมสไตรค์มากแค่ไหน ทว่ารัมโลว์ก็ตระหนักว่ากว่าจะจบสิ้นภารกิจสำคัญในครั้งนี้ เขาอาจจะไม่ได้มีชีวิตรอดต่อไปอีกก็เป็นได้

ชายหนุ่มหันมองวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์ที่กำลังเตรียมพร้อมอยู่แล้วตัดสินใจเดินเข้าไปหา อีกฝ่ายทำเพียงเหลือบมองด้วยหางตา ทว่าก็ไม่ได้ขยับหนี รัมโลว์สูดลมหายใจเข้าลึก ดึงรั้งร่างของอีกฝ่ายให้เข้ามาแนบชิด ตักตวงรอยจูบจากคนตรงหน้าราวกับคนหิวกระหาย ตักตวงให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้

_แล้ววินเทอร์โซลเจอร์ก็จูบตอบ_

เมื่อริมฝีปากของคนทั้งคู่ผละแยกออกจากกันบร็อค รัมโลว์ก็หัวเราะ ด้วยนึกขันกับสถานการณ์ที่เป็นราวกับเรื่องตลกร้าย ครู่ใหญ่ทีเดียวเสียงหัวเราะจึงค่อยเงียบสงัดลง และหลังจากนั้น...รัมโลว์จึงสาบานกับตัวเองว่าหากจบภารกิจเสี่ยงชีวิตนี้แล้วเขายังพาตัวเองรอดกลับมาได้ แม้จะต้องใช้เวลามากกว่าที่ผ่านมา แม้จะต้องใช้มากกว่าสิบรอยจูบ เขาก็จะทำให้คนตรงหน้านึกคุ้นกับสัมผัสของเขา มากกว่าแค่จุมพิตแผ่วเบาอย่างที่ผ่านมานี่แน่นอน 

 

 

**END.**


End file.
